


there's so little else

by atimi (bertee)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, Humiliation, Multi, Sex Toys, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-21
Updated: 2009-07-21
Packaged: 2017-10-28 00:15:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/301647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bertee/pseuds/atimi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ruby loves Sarah's lips.</p>
            </blockquote>





	there's so little else

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the spnkink_meme prompt: "Sam and Ruby seduce Sarah and Ruby does a lot of hot, nasty dirty things to Sarah while Sam watches."

Ruby loves Sarah's lips.

Actually, she loves all of Sarah's body: painted lips, full breasts, soft thighs, and everything in between. Part of her aches to slip inside, to temporarily abandon her current form and experience pleasure through different senses, but the rest of her, the part that's already feeling turned on under Sam's steady gaze, can't wait to explore Sarah's body in the human way.

With a smile, Ruby leans over on the bed to drop soft, sweet kisses in a trail down Sarah's breastbone, each touch light and gentle. It's a parody of romance, kisses reminiscient of adolescent exploration even as Ruby rests, naked, between Sarah's bare thighs.

Sarah's mouth is closed and her eyes are open, watching Ruby with curiosity as she works her way down to her breasts. Feeling Sam watching from his seat at the side of the bed, Ruby abandons the pretence of gentleness and closes her lips around one of Sarah's nipples, scraping her teeth over the nub with enough pressure to make Sarah buck and cry out.

"Oh God..."

The shout makes her smile and as she alternates between the dusky peaks of her nipples, Ruby wonders what Sam told the girl about the encounter. She guesses he didn't bring up the demon aspect of it, probably using his shy, winsome smile to persuade an old crush into bed, even if Sam himself isn't the one sharing it.

She sometimes wishes she could see what that side of Sam looks like.

Ignoring the observer, Ruby focuses her attention on Sarah and is pleased to see that her eyes are now shut, lips parted in a red gasp and hands fisted in her own light pink sheets as she arches her back. Appreciating women just as much as men, Ruby smiles at the curve of Sarah's offered breasts, nipples tight, hard and begging for further attention which she declines to give.

She can feel Sarah's thighs press against her hips as she uses her body to keep her legs apart, cunt wet and clenching and unable to get the stimulation it needs.

Ruby wants to crawl up her body and press those dainty lips against her own sex, grinding down until she comes messily on Sarah's pretty, pretty face, but she resists. Sam wants a show and, like always, she's willing to give him what he needs.

"Get up."

Sarah's eyes fly open at the instruction and when her cheeks color, Ruby knows it's because she's realized that, even though she stripped her naked and just made her nipples that perfect shade of pink, Sarah hasn't heard her speak yet.

Taking advantage of her sudden shame, Ruby thumbs her clit and sees Sarah jerk but then focus on her, wide hazel eyes moving from Ruby's bare breasts to the hand against her pussy to the thick pink strap-on between Ruby's legs which she and Sam picked out for this occasion.

"Get up," she repeats, crawling up Sarah's body.

She grips her hair, enjoying the feel of smooth strands against her fingers, and rolls onto her back before pulling Sarah on top of her. She knows the exact second Sarah feels the dildo against her ass by how wide her eyes go and the hitch in her breath tells her that it's not fear she sees there.

"Ride it," she commands, letting some of her true nature, the one that craves sex, violence, and all their accountrements, slip into her voice. "Ride it like it's the only thing you're good for."

The threat of 'or it's going up your ass instead' is ready to be issued and so she's pleasantly surprised when Sarah complies. Ruby feels her own nipples hardening as Sarah gets on her knees and belatedly regrets not making use of their spare dildo before she put on the harness.

She watches Sarah swallow hard and stare up at the ceiling, skin flushed pink as she guides the dildo to her center and starts to lower herself down. Arousal ignites in Ruby's veins at the way she bites her lower lip and squeezes her eyes closed, but she takes it all anyway, pink length disappearing between her folds.

Not giving her long to adjust, Ruby cants her hips upward and laughs freely at Sarah's surprised yelp. "Move," she orders. "I know you're ready; I can smell you from here."

This time she hears Sam chuckle from the side but is gratified when Sarah doesn't pay attention to him and carefully, cautiously, begins to raise herself up and down. She watches Sarah's thighs tremble, her hands resting uncertainly on Ruby's own hips as she crosses the line between discomfort and enjoyment.

Her pace picks up as she becomes accustomed to the size and position of the silicon dick and Ruby offers the patronizing praise of "Good girl."

Sarah gasps at that, body still a humiliated shame of pink but now moving more urgently on the dildo.

Resting on the bed, Ruby observes silently, starting to understand Sam's motivation when she feels herself growing wetter at the sight of Sarah riding her, dildo slick with her juices as she lifts herself up and down. Her breasts bounce heavily with every movement, nipples hard and needy enough that Ruby regrets not finding some clamps to add that twist of pain to Sarah's current pleasure.

Playing idly with her own nipples, she sees Sarah's hand creep up her thigh towards her clit and watches her throw her head back, moaning out a litany of "Oh God, oh God, oh God" in time with her rapid fingers.

It's almost comical how her mouth opens in a shocked pout when Ruby slaps her hand away.

"No," she says, pre-empting any questions. "You don't get to touch. You come like this." Sarah's movement slows and Ruby pushes up with her hips again. "Fuck yourself like this. You can play with your tits if your hands need something to do."

Once again, she is impressed when Sarah doesn't protest, just resumes her thrusts down onto the dildo and cups her bare breasts to roll the nipples greedily. Ruby's own clit begs for attention, the leather of the harness rubbing against her pussy and thighs, and she grinds down as much as she can.

However, she is too occupied to get far and can't help but watch Sarah get closer to the edge. Sweat rolls down between her breasts from her bared neck and she continues to play shamelessly with her nipples, any embarrassment now fading in the face of the building pleasure.

"Oh God... Jesus..."

Ruby flinches a little at the name but smiles as Sarah cries loudly, fucking herself to completion on the dildo and almost collapsing when she does, length still buried in her cunt.

Seeing something like relief in her eyes, Ruby smiles wider. "Don't think you're done yet, sweetheart." Sarah's eyes lose some of their glazed look and she pays attention to Ruby's order of "Get off and kneel down."

With shaking limbs, Sarah obeys, lifting herself off slow enough for both Ruby and Sam to see how wet she really is. Ruby gets up to her own knees as Sarah settles back on her heels and waits for instructions, chest rising and falling with her deep breaths.

Ruby slides a hand in her hair, leaning in until their lips are almost touching before she whispers darkly, "Suck it."

With that, she pushes Sarah's head down, forcing the girl to her hands and knees to look at the pink dildo which is now dripping with her own come. "Suck."

She hears a groan to her left as Sarah eyes the dildo for a moment before pushing down whatever shame she has left and taking it tentatively into her mouth. Hand still in her hair, Ruby guides it deeper, only stopping when Sarah gags and starts sucking in earnest, lips working the cock like it's Ruby's own.

Beside them, Sam gets up and Ruby is torn between watching him jerk himself off, cock red and hard, and watching Sarah suck her own come off the toy, lips swollen and stretched wide. The latter wins out when Sarah pulls off, pink tongue darting out to lick up the juices from the parts she couldn't reach.

Wet smacks sound in the room while she laps up her come hungrily, controlled all the time by Ruby's hand fisted in her hair.

Sam's quiet groan comes as a surprise, as does the warm splattering across Ruby's chest before his come starts to trickle down over her pert breasts and dark nipples.

Sarah seems to know what is coming next and moves up before Ruby even needs to tell her.

She gives the command anyway, loving Sarah's immediately compliance. "Clean it off."

Ruby's hand slides between her legs, feeling the dampness there as she rubs over her clit in familiar circles while Sarah eats Sam's come off her breasts. It smears on Sarah's face as she licks and sucks at the release there and Ruby feels heat coil between her legs at the sight.

She works faster, gasping out incomprehensible sounds of encouragement and ecstasy, and arching up against Sarah's talented mouth as she approaches the edge.

Sam's presence is almost forgotten and when Ruby comes, it is to the sight of Sarah's perfect, come-stained lips closing around her nipple.


End file.
